A propósito de libros electrónicos.
'A propósito de libros electrónicos.' 'Por Lluís Anglada' Licenciado en Filosofía (Lógica) y diplomado en Biblioteconomía, es director del Consorcio de Biblio- tecas Universitarias de Catalunya (CBUC). Previamente fue director de Bibliotecas de la Universitat Politècnica de Catalunya (UPC) y profesor en la Escuela de Biblio- teconomía y Documentación. Ha formado parte de varios comités nacionales e internacionales de bi- bliotecas. Actualmente es miembro del Library Advisory Board de Natu- re Publishing Group, y de Springer, así como del Comité Científico de ICOLC-Europa. Resumen: El autor comenta algunos aspectos de los libros electrónicos: ergonomía, modelos de mercado, idiomas, etc., que explican por qué todavía falta para que tengan amplia aceptación. Palabras clave: Libros electrónicos, Libro-e, Características, Mercado, Estrategias, Ergonomía, Idiomas. Title: About e-books Abstract: The author comments on some aspects of elec- tronic books: ergonomics, market models, languages, etc., which explain why there is still time for e-books to reach a wide acceptance. Keywords: Electronic books, eBooks, Features, Market Strategies, Ergonomics, Languages Anglada, Lluís. “A propósito de libros electrónicos”. En: El profesional de la información, 2008, julio-agosto, v. 17, n. 4, pp. 414-415. DOI: '10.3145/epi.2008.jul.07 'Libros NO PODEMOS HABLAR DE LIBROS-E SIN MÁS. Como no podemos hacerlo de revistas- e. Bajo este nombre (el de revistas) distinguimos entre boletines, hojas informativas, periódicos, revistas-magazines, revistas-journals... Y para cada subgrupo la digitalización de las revistas ha tenido y está teniendo una trayectoria propia. El gran éxito en revistas digitales ha estado en el sector de las revistas científicas o journals. Un 50% de las revistas de este subgrupo están en digital y esto se debe a varios factores entre los cuales destaco dos que han contribuido decisivamente: 1. La concentración de títulos en grandes grupos editoriales, y 2. La compra consorciada de paquetes de revistas. Hay muchos tipos de libros: manuales, obras de referencia, estudios universitarios, libros de texto, obras de divulgación... De momento ningún subgrupo destaca por tener porcentajes elevados de digitalización. Quizá el más alto sea el formado por las obras de referencia, pero incluso en éste el libro-e no está teniendo una presencia mayoritaria. ¿Quiere decir esto que el libro-e no tiene futuro? De ninguna manera, pero sí que su futuro en lo concreto es incierto. 'Ergonomía' Siempre que se ha hablado (inteligentemente) de los libros se ha comentado lo enormemente ergonómicos que son. De fácil lectura, transportables, anotables... El éxito de las revistas-e (de los journals) está en buena parte en lo leíbles que son los artículos que publican una vez nos los hemos impreso (como antes hacíamos una vez nos los habíamos fotocopiado). No es fácil conseguir lo mismo con los libros-e. Dejando al margen algunos tipos (las obras de referencia y los manuales universitarios, quizá), el éxito dependerá de que se estabilice algún instrumento de lectura transportable para los libros-e. De momento no hay un formato estándar que permita la descarga en cualquiera de los múltiples lectores (de diferentes prestaciones y precios) desarrollados por un sinfín de fabri- cantes en competencia. 'Modelo de precio ' No hay innovación sin tecnología pero tampoco sin necesidad social ni modelo de negocio para la misma. El éxito de las revistas científicas-e ha venido en parte por tener un modelo de precio que no por criticado ha dejado de ser válido y que se ha extendido con gran rapidez. El mercado de las revistas-e nació y se consolidó con un modelo de precio basado en 3 elementos: un uso colectivo de las revistas-e suscritas, un precio basado en lo pagado por las revistas en papel con un incremento del 10-15% dependiendo de los casos, y, como valor añadido, se reciben las revistas previamente suscritas y muchas más. No vemos de momento que los diversos modelos de precio de los editores de libros-e presenten ninguna característica que los haga sumamente atractivos. Uso colectivo, sí, pero pagando en función del colectivo servido; precios parecidos a los del libro en papel; sin opciones realis- tas para consorcios... 'Valor añadido ' Algunos editores de libros-e presentan opciones imaginativas y atractivas: la suscripción a los libros de Safari permite sustituir una edición anticuada por una nueva o un libro con poco uso por otro título; Springer anuncia que sus licencias incluirán la consulta en línea ilimitada y, además, la opción de comprarse el libro a menor coste que el habitual y a través de la impresión por demanda; los libros de NetLibrary pueden ser comprados (para siempre) o alquilados (hasta que la biblioteca decida)... Innovaciones todas las mencionadas que ni están (aún) consolidadas ni parecen ser suficientes para que el mercado decida de forma determinante pasar a usar los libros-e. 'Quién vende ' Las revistas en papel se compraban título a título, pero en el entorno digital, pasaron a suscribirse en forma de paquetes. Las suscripciones título a título (a la ‘carta’) se hacían a través de agentes agregadores (Ebsco, Faxon, Swets...), las de paquetes editoriales (en forma de ‘menú’) a las casa editoriales. En el caso del libro-e, su éxito pue- de depender de la tensión editor original <–> agregador. Los primeros a lanzarse al mercado fueron nuevas empresas de agregación de contenidos pero está por ver si los propietarios primeros de los contenidos no querrán / sabrán copar el mercado o una parte importante del mismo. 'Cómo se compra ' De momento (y es, claro, una opinión personal) las bibliotecas españolas, públicas y universitarias, están aproximándose al tema de forma timorata y conservadora. Timorata, ya que a pesar de lo dicho algunos muy buenos productos en libro-e no están todo lo presente que podrían / deberían en las bibliotecas españolas (sal- vadas algunas excepciones). Conservadora, porque estamos aún buscando la compra tradicional de título a título cuándo quizá la mayor oportunidad actualmente en libros-e sean las agregaciones de contenidos en bases de datos a texto completo. 'En qué lengua' De momento en inglés y así será creo yo por bastante tiempo, con lo que nos tenemos que plantear cómo nos enfrentaremos a esto. Deberíamos hacerlo de cara, asumiendo, como intermediarios de la información que somos, dos cosas: la primera, que la información electrónica (la mayoría de ella, la más relevante, etc.) va a estar en inglés y a lo sumo una parte de ella en alguna de las pocas lenguas que tengan detrás un mercado real masivo. La segunda, que será nuestra función contribuir a que esté en electrónico la información ‘local’, la escrita en lenguas minoritarias (categoría que en internet no sólo incluye el catalán sin también el francés) y que las bibliotecas podrán / deberán ayudar a editar en digital. 'Conclusión ' ¿Quiere decir todo lo anterior que nunca veremos un amplio mercado de libros-e? No, pero no será ni pronto ni de repente, creo yo. Lluís Anglada, Consorci de Biblioteques Universitàries de Catalun- ya, Gran Capità, 2-4, Edif. Nexus, 3a planta. 08034 Barcelona langlada@cbuc.es http://www.cbuc.es http://bdig.blogspot.com/